


Anna's Adventures

by hellbentalright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filming, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/pseuds/hellbentalright
Summary: Anna's favorite time of the week is when Geoff babysits her, makes her brownies, and cuddles up with her on the couch. But she knows she has to keep it a secret from Mama. Mama would be so mad if she found out Geoff was letting Anna spoil her dinner with sweets.





	Anna's Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplepanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/gifts).



> Written for the Nonconathon prompt **"Mother's Boyfriend noncons His Girlfriend's Preteen Daughter."** Please mind the tags.

Anna got home from school and opened the door to the delicious smell of brownies baking. _"Yes!"_ she whispered to herself. She loved it when Geoff made brownies. Mama never let her snack before dinnertime, but Geoff wasn't as strict. She dropped her backpack in the front hall and ran into the kitchen. "Brownies!" she said, instead of a greeting.

"Hello to you too," Geoff said. He was standing over the pan, cutting the brownies into squares. "I hope you didn't leave your backpack where your mom will trip over it."

Anna made a face and went back into the front hall to drag it into the closet. Mama worked until 6 o'clock every night, so Geoff was in charge of watching her until then. A lot of the time he just worked on his laptop while she played in her room, but on days when he made brownies it usually meant they'd watch movies or TV shows together on the couch. It was her favorite time of the week, although she and Geoff agreed that they had to keep it a secret from Mama. Mama would be so mad if she found out Geoff was letting Anna spoil her dinner with sweets.

Geoff put a square piece of brownie on a plate and poured her a glass of milk. She sat at the table and ate it with relish. "What should we watch today?" Geoff asked her. She always got to choose what they watched first.

 _"Andi's Adventures,"_ she said.

Geoff wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that kind of a baby show?" he asked.

" _No,"_ Anna said, offended. Anna liked it because Andi was her age, and she was always getting into dangerous situations that she only escaped from because she was clever.

"Okay, okay," Geoff said. "Well, when it's my turn, maybe I'll pick a more grown-up movie to make up for it."

When Anna was done with her brownie, she and Geoff went and sat down on the couch and loaded up the newest episode of _Andi's Adventures_. Geoff held his arm out and she happily snuggled up against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. At first, when Mama started dating Geoff, she had been a little afraid of him. Her father had left the family when Anna was just a baby, so she had never grown up with a man in the house. But Geoff was nice to her, and he made Mama happy, and so Anna was excited when they decided he'd come over every day and watch Anna until Mama got home from work. She liked snuggling with him, and his nice smell, and the prickly feel of his face whenever he'd kiss her cheek.

After a little while, Anna started to feel warm and sleepy and nice. She always felt like that after having one of Geoff's brownies. She snuggled in even closer to him, rubbing her face against the cloth of his shirt. "Feeling good?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah."

He ran his fingers lightly over her arm, and it tickled. She giggled and pushed his hand away. "Okay, no tickling," he said. "Do you want me to give you a little massage?"

"Yes, please," she sighed.

Geoff's massages were nice, too. She moved over on the couch, sitting in between his legs, and he started by rubbing her shoulders. Then his nice, strong hands started rubbing the muscles of her back, then her arms, then, very gently, her stomach. Whenever he massaged her stomach, he put his hand under her shirt so she could feel the warmth of his skin, and she blinked drowsily at the television, finding it a little hard to pay attention to Andi and her adventures.

Then Geoff's hand moved up under her shirt, and he rubbed at her chest. She liked this part a lot. Instead of just rubbing with his whole hand, he used his fingers to massage the two little spots on her chest (she knew they were called _nipples,_ but she was so embarrassed by that word that she didn't even like to think it). Geoff always gave them nice little squeezes with his fingertips, making her feel so good all through her body. She leaned back against him, feeling wonderful, as he moved his hand down and started massaging her between her legs.

This was her absolute favorite part. His big hand cupped the spot between her legs and started gently rubbing in circles, and she loved how it made her feel, even warmer and nicer than when he rubbed her chest. He rubbed slowly, for a long time, until her body seemed to fill up with a hot, prickly sensation that made her shiver hard. That shiver was her favorite thing in the world--it was even better than the brownies--and when she felt it she usually made a noise without meaning to, almost like crying, even though it felt so nice.

Geoff always stopped massaging her after her shiver. Today, as she leaned back against him, her body feeling heavy and tired, he picked up the remote and turned off _Andi's Adventures_. "Okay, it's my turn to pick what we watch," he said.

He picked one of his boring grown-up movies. It started with a man and a woman talking in bed, saying things that Anna didn't understand or care about. Then the man got up out of bed, and--

Anna giggled. He was _naked._ "I'm not supposed to watch movies like this!" she told Geoff.

"This one is a little grown-up, but it's not that bad," Geoff said. "We just won't tell your mom, okay?"

"Okay," Anna agreed. She found herself staring at the man's thing, dangling between his legs. (She knew it was called a _penis_ , but that was an even more embarrassing word.). To Anna's shock, the man started touching it, holding it in his hand and moving his hand up and down. Anna had only ever seen a boy's thing at the pool once, and Mama had told her it was what boys used to make babies, but she had never really considered what boys were supposed to _do_ with them. "Why's he doing that?" she asked.

"He's massaging it, just like I was massaging you," Geoff said. "It feels good for boys when you massage that part."

Anna stared as the man in the movie kept massaging his thing, and he made a crying sound just like Anna had made during her shiver. That must've meant it felt really good. The woman in the movie got up-- _she_ was naked too!--and she got on her knees on the ground in front of the man. Anna watched in fascination as the woman actually kissed his thing with her mouth. "Why is she doing _that?"_ Anna asked.

"It feels even better than massaging," Geoff said. "Kissing is nice, right? You like it when I kiss you." He leaned forward and gave her a prickly kiss on the cheek. "When a girl kisses a boy in that spot, it's the best feeling in the world."

Anna watched as the woman kept kissing and even licking the man's thing. "Anna," Geoff said after a moment. "If it's okay, I'm going to massage myself too, all right? You looked like it felt very nice when I did it to you, and I'd like to feel that way too."

"Okay," Anna said.

He guided her back over so she was sitting curled up against his side, and then he did something with the zipper on his pants. And then--oh _wow._ He had a thing just like the man on the screen did, but from up close it was _huge._ Geoff put his hand on it and started massaging it, making a noise like it felt really good. Anna stared in fascination at the way it poked up from his body. Then, without thinking, she reached out her hand and touched it. "Oh!" she said, recoiling a little. "It feels weird."

Geoff took her hand and brought it back to his thing. "It is a little weird," he agreed, "but it's not so strange once you get used to it." Holding her hand in his, he pressed her palm against the warm skin, which was hard and kind of springy at the same time. She grimaced, but she closed her hand around it and moved it experimentally, up and down, the way the man in the movie had done it.

Geoff groaned. "Oh, sweetheart," he said. "That feels so good."

Anna felt a swell of sudden pride. Geoff always made her feel so good, and now she was making him feel good, too. She started moving her hand up and down more, marveling at the weird hard _and_ softness of his thing. Geoff kept making little noises, like he was feeling wonderful. "You're so good at that, Anna," he said. "Could you--could you try giving it a kiss?"

Anna's hand faltered. _That_ still seemed really weird to her. "I don't know," she said.

"Just right on the top of it," he said. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just like that."

She still hesitated. She felt him touch the back of her head, and then very gently he started pushing her head down, closer toward it. She made an unhappy sound and tried to pull back. "I don't want to," she said.

For a second, his hand on the back of her head tightened, pulling at the strands of her hair in a way that almost hurt, but then he let go of her. "Okay," Geoff said. "That's okay."

He reached out, took her hand, and pressed it to his thing again. This time, he didn't let go, but he covered her hand with his and started moving both of their hands up and down at the same time. "Oh, Anna," he said, closing his eyes. "I think, if you keep doing this, I'm going to have a shiver just like you. Did you know, when boys do it, there's a surprise at the end of it?"

"No," Anna said. "What is it?"

"You'll see if you make me come," he said.

He let go of Anna's hand, and so Anna curiously kept moving it up and down on his thing, hot and stiff and flexible all at the same time. Geoff started to breathe hard. "Here, come sit on my lap," he said.

He guided her over so she was sitting perched on his knees, facing him, so his stiff thing was right in front of her hands. "Use both," he said, guiding her hands to it, and she moved both of her hands up and down on it, one on top of the other. Geoff groaned again. "Faster," he said. "Harder."

So she moved her hands very fast, her arms starting to ache, and then all of a sudden Geoff cried out, shivering in his whole body. Suddenly Anna's hands were wet: there was something white squirting out of the tip of Geoff's thing and getting all over her. _"Ew_ ," she said, letting go of him, but he reached out and grabbed her hands and made her close them around his thing again. He moved her hands up and down on it even while she struggled and made grossed-out noises. "Did you _pee_ on me?" she demanded.

"No," Geoff said, his voice sounding strained. "See how it's white? This is what boys use to make babies."

Finally he let go of her hands, and she stared at the wet streaks on her skin with a grimace on her face. "It's still gross," she said.

"Well, it's not supposed to get everywhere like that," Geoff said. "Boys are supposed to put it inside of girls, so girls can grow a baby inside their tummy."

He touched Anna's stomach. "How do they put it inside?" she asked dubiously, thinking of the way he wanted her to kiss his thing.

His hand moved down and touched between her legs again. "They put their cock right here, inside of you," he said.

"Their what?"

"Their cock," Geoff said. He touched his thing. "That's what this is called."

"It's called a _penis_ ," Anna corrected him, blushing a little.

"Well, you can use either word for it. Let me see your hands."

She held them out, and he wiped them clean with the bottom of his shirt. "Here, I'll show you what I mean," he said, and he guided her back over so she was sitting next to him on the couch again. His thing--his _cock_ \--looked different now, after his shiver. It wasn't hard or stiff, but instead it was loose and floppy. He didn't put it back in his pants, but just let it lie there in his lap.

He picked up the remote, and started to fast forward. The naked woman spent a long time kissing the man's cock, but then they moved back to the bed and the man laid down, his cock pointing up at the ceiling. The naked woman got on the bed too, and she put the spot between her legs over his cock. She moved down, and--

Anna's eyes widened in astonishment. "How is it going _inside_ her?" she demanded, a little horrified.

"That's her vagina," Geoff said. "All girls have them. It's a hole between their legs, so a man can put his cock inside and give them a baby. That's what he's doing right now, see?"

Anna stared at the man's cock as it moved in and out of the naked woman. Anna knew she had a vagina, Mama had taught her that, but she didn't know a vagina was a _hole_. "I don't have a hole between my legs," she said.

Geoff smiled at her. "Of course you do," he said. "All girls do."

"No, I don't," Anna insisted. "I've never seen it before."

"Well, have you really looked?" Geoff asked. "It's hard to see. It might be easier to feel."

He touched her between her legs again, and then he put his hand under the waistband of her pants and moved it down. He'd never touched her with his bare hand in that place, and she squirmed with surprise as his fingers touched the skin of her privates. She felt his fingers rub against them, and it felt _very_ good, so good that she trembled a little and closed her eyes. She felt his fingers move around, spreading her privates apart, and then--

"Oh!" she cried out. Because one of his fingers had touched right in the center of her privates, and then it _went inside_. She could feel his finger on the _inside_ _of her body._

"There, see?" Geoff said. "That's your vagina. That's where a man will put his cock, so he can put a baby in your tummy."

On the television screen, the man's big, stiff cock was pushing fast into the woman's vagina, so fast that it looked like it hurt. The woman was making little crying noises, but Anna couldn't tell if it was because it felt good or because the woman didn't like it. Geoff started moving his finger inside Anna's hole too, pushing it in and pulling it out, just like the man was doing with his cock on the screen. It was a weird feeling. "Stop," she said. "I don't like it."

Then Geoff moved his thumb against her privates, and suddenly a wave of good feeling passed through her, so good it was almost like another shiver right there and then. She cried out again, clamping her legs together around Geoff's hand. "What?" she said, bewildered.

"Didn't it feel good?" Geoff said. "The massage feels even nicer from the inside, doesn't it?"

He kept moving his finger in and out of her hole, and then rubbing his thumb against her privates, and every time he did it Anna moaned, her body flooding with feelings almost as good as a shiver. "Good girl," Geoff said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Come for me, baby. That's it."

Anna kept moaning as Geoff's hand kept moving, his finger moving so hard against her insides that it started to hurt. Then Anna screamed as another shiver went through her, not a nice warm one like before, but a hard angry one that made her whole body twist up. She clamped her legs together and squirmed away from Geoff's hand. When he finally pulled his finger out of her, she panted, almost afraid to move or speak, because it had been so overwhelming. "I said _stop_ ," she said accusingly, a rising whine in her voice.

"Sorry," Geoff said. "I thought you'd like it. Here, let's go ahead and turn this off."

He turned off the movie. Anna puffed her lower lip out at him, angry and overcome. "I'm really sorry," Geoff said again. "That was my mistake. I won't push you again like that. Do you forgive me?"

He reached out and brushed his hand over her hair. Then he said, a little slyly, "Maybe if I let you have another brownie, you'd be in the mood to forgive me?"

Anna's stomach rumbled with interest. "Maybe," she said.

So Geoff brought her another brownie, and another glass of milk, and she ate it while he turned on another episode of _Andi's Adventures_ for her. By the time she finished, feeling even sleepier and warmer than before, she said, begrudgingly, "Okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Geoff said. He kissed her cheek. "But we definitely can't tell your mom what happened. She's not going to let me babysit you again if she knows I gave you _two_ brownies. Our secret, okay?"

"Okay," Anna said, curling up on the couch and closing her eyes.

After that, she must've fallen asleep, because the next time she blearily opened her eyes, Geoff was tucking her into bed. "...not feeling well?" said a distant voice. It was Mama.

"She said she was feeling tired when she got home," he said. "I thought it was best to let her nap."

Anna's head hurt, and so did the spot between her legs where Geoff had put his finger. Part of her wanted to complain about it, but she also didn't want Mama to find out about the two brownies. "Poor thing," Mama said. "Let her sleep. I'll see if she wants dinner a little later."

The door closed, and Anna shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Her jeans were pressing oddly against her privates, and she reached down and started to pull them off. When she did, she realized why it felt so odd: her underwear was gone. She was just wearing her jeans with nothing underneath.

She pulled the jeans all the way off and dropped them on the floor beside her bed. Her privates were bare now under the covers, and she found herself touching them with a hesitant hand. The area around her hole ached, and the skin there was weirdly sticky.

She withdrew her hand with a confused grimace, then burrowed her head back into her pillow and fell back asleep.

\------------

It was over a week before Geoff made brownies again. He had been very nice to her ever since accidentally going too far the last time, and he had waited long enough that Anna was starting to feel squirmy and ready for him to make her feel good again. After having her brownie and milk at the kitchen table, the two of them sat down on the couch, and Geoff had just barely started an episode of _Andi's Adventures_ when Anna started rubbing her cheek against his chest again. "Will you massage me again?" she asked.

"In a little while," he said. "You just had your brownie. We need to give you a little time to relax."

"C'mon," Anna whined. "It's been a really long time since you did it."

Geoff raises his eyebrows. "You like it that much, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay," he said. "Come here."

She moved in between his legs and sighed contentedly as he started to rub her shoulders. His big hands massaged her shoulders, then her back, then her stomach. His fingers squeezed her--her _nipples_. But when he put his hand between her legs, he didn't start to rub right away, and Anna made a little sound of annoyance. "Come on," she said, pushing her crotch against his hand.

"I want to try something different this time," he said. "I know you said you didn't like it when I massaged your vagina, but I want to show you that it can actually be really nice. Will you let me show you?"

She was so eager to have her shiver that she said "Okay" even though she was a little nervous. 

"This will be easier if you take your pants off," he said. He put his thumbs under her waistband and started to pull them down. For a second Anna squirmed against it, embarrassed at the idea of Geoff seeing her without pants, and Geoff paused to kiss her cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart," he said. "Remember the movie we watched last time? It's okay for boys and girls to be naked together, if it's private and no one else is around."

Anna made a noise of doubt, but she didn't stop Geoff when he pulled off her pants and set them on the couch beside him. He touched the front of her underwear and said "I need to take these off too. Trust me, it's going to feel so good when I massage you without them. You won't be embarrassed one bit."

But Anna still squirmed and made a noise of dismay as Geoff pulled her underwear off. "Now I'm going to move you up on my lap," he said, and took her under her arms and lifted her up. She found herself sitting with his warm solid chest pressed against her back, her thin bare thighs balanced on top of his large clothed ones. He pulled her legs up until her socked feet were perched on top of his knees. She made an embarrassed little whine; it meant her privates were showing, the cool air of the room touching them.

"Good girl," Geoff said. Both of his hands went between her legs: she felt him spread her privates open, and then he pushed his finger up into her vagina, so deep that she instinctively squeezed around it to stop it from going any further.

Geoff chuckled. "You tight little thing," he said, kissing her cheek. "We need to get this sweet little pussy loosened up. Lean back against me and relax, okay?"

So Anna leaned heavily back against him, and he started to slowly move his finger in and out of her hole. It felt just as weird as last time. But then his other hand started rubbing between her legs in circles, and _that_ felt so good that she cried out. "See?" Geoff said. "Isn't it nicer with your pants off?"

"Yes," she breathed. She found herself panting, making little whining noises as Geoff's finger started moving faster, pushing hard into her, _push push push_. It made a squelchy wet sound every time, and her vagina started to ache. But his rubbing hand still felt so good, and after a little while she started to feel that hot prickly feeling all through her body, the way it did just before her shiver. She made a crying noise, and Geoff's finger stopped moving and just pushed into her as deep as it would go. He started rubbing her very hard with his other hand.

Within seconds her shiver rocketed through her body, so good and warm, and she felt her vagina squeeze tight against Geoff's finger. Even though she didn't like when Geoff moved his finger inside her, it felt really good to squeeze around something hard. When her shiver finally faded away, she slumped in Geoff's lap, breathing heavily, and Geoff pulled his finger out of her. "Wasn't that nice?" he said, giving her a little hug.

"Yes," she said tiredly.

"Didn't you say you've never seen your vagina before?" Geoff said. "Here, let me show you."

He picked up his phone from the couch next to him and turned on the camera. He held it out in front of her so she could see herself on the screen. She immediately felt embarrassed: her feet in their lace-edged socks were balanced on his knees, and her thin bare thighs were spread wide, and her privates were showing. But Geoff said "Oh, baby, you look so cute," and kissed the side of her face. She liked watching his face on the screen as he kissed her. "Here, see?" he said, and he brought the camera in a little closer. With his other hand, he spread the folds of her privates apart, and for the first time she saw her own hole on the screen, small and faintly twitching. He slid his finger inside it, and despite her embarrassment, Anna stared in fascination at the sight of his thick finger pushing through the little entrance and disappearing into her body. He stroked his finger in and out of her while they both watched on the screen. "Look at that cute little pussy," he said. "It was so tight when we started, but I think it's starting to loosen up a little."

Then, as she watched, he pulled his finger out of her and tucked it tightly against the finger next to it. He pressed the tips of both fingers against her hole, and Anna made an alarmed squeaking sound as she both saw and felt them stretch her open. "Don't!" she said.

"It's okay," Geoff said, and he didn't stop pushing, his two thick fingers easing slowly into her small vagina. They felt so big and tight inside her, and she whined as they kept pushing deeper and deeper, until on the screen she saw they were all the way inside her body. Then he pulled them out again, and when they left she saw the way her stretched hole became little again.

"You like it when I put my fingers in your little pussy, don't you?" Geoff asked. "And play with your little baby clit?"

"What's a clit?"

Geoff chuckled. "It's what makes you shiver," he said. "Right here, see?"

On the screen, she watched as he spread her privates open again and touched his finger to a little bump over her hole. As soon as he touched it, she shuddered with that wonderful feeling again. "Isn't that nice?" he said. "Let me see you touch it."

He kept the camera positioned there as she gingerly reached down and touched the little bump. It felt good, so she started rubbing at it with her fingers, and it felt even better. "Here, you rub your clit, and I'll finger your pussy," he said. Then he said something weird: "She already came once, but I think we can get her to come again."

It was like he was talking to someone else, not her. On the screen, she watched as he slid one finger into her hole--he kept calling it her _pussy_ \--and she started rubbing at her clit again. Anna moaned and closed her eyes at how good it felt, relaxing her body back against him. Geoff's finger started pushing wetly in and out of her again, _squish squish squish_ , and then she felt that tight stretch as he pushed two fingers into her again. She kept rubbing, and his two big fingers started moving slowly in and out of her pussy, and it made her feel so tight inside that she started to whine, not sure if it felt good or bad. "What's wrong, baby?" Geoff asked.

"It's so tight."

"I know," he said. "Try to relax." He kissed the side of her face again, and then he gave her a long, tickly kiss on her neck. He had never kissed her there before, and it made her squirm. His two fingers started making that wet sound again as he moved them faster in her pussy, and she screwed her face up and whined again. "Keep rubbing your clit," he said. "It's going to feel so good in just a minute."

"I don't want to anymore."

"Anna," Geoff said, a little bit of a scolding sound in his voice. "It's not good for your body to get excited and then stop before you have your shiver. Keep going."

So she kept rubbing her clit, her face screwed up in a scowl and a long whine in her throat. Geoff's fingers plunged hard into her pussy, making her ache inside, and he angled his phone between her legs until the screen only showed her hole stretched tight around his fingers. She stared at it with begrudging fascination, the base of his thick fingers making the hole strain big when he pushed them into her as deep as they would go.

Then she started to feel the warm prickle spread through her body, and she rubbed her fingers hard against her clit so she could have her shiver and be done with it. When it happened, it wasn't the nice kind of shiver, but the hard angry kind, the kind that made her cry out and her whole body jerk and tremble. "Good girl," Geoff whispered into her ear, kissing her neck again, and when she opened her eyes she saw he had pulled the camera back so both of them were on the screen again. His two fingers were still moving deeply in and out of her exposed pussy, and she clamped her legs together with a frown to make him stop.

"Okay," Geoff said with a laugh, and pulled his fingers out. He tapped a button on the screen of his phone, then set it down on the table. "I'm glad you finished and had your shiver. I didn't want you to get sick."

She climbed down off his lap, feeling a little huffy that he had made her have that bad kind of shiver again. She picked up her underwear and pants off the couch. "Very good," he said, watching her put them back on. "Are you still hungry? I think a good girl like you deserves another brownie."

She stuck out her lower lip for a second, but then she said, "Okay."

\------------

It was another week before Geoff made brownies again. Anna had been a little mad at him after the last time, especially when she woke up the next morning with her pussy feeling sticky and sore. But after a week, Anna had mostly forgotten about the parts she didn't like, and she was hungry for another _good_ shiver. She tried touching herself in bed a few times, rubbing at her own clit under the covers, but it didn't feel as good as when Geoff did it. So when she got home to the smell of brownies baking, she felt her pussy start to tingle in anticipation. She ran into the kitchen.

"Hi there," Geoff said, cutting the brownies in the pan. She sat down, and this time when he set the plate in front of her, there were two brownies on it already. "I thought we could make a trade," he said. "I know we usually watch _Andi's Adventures_ first, but if you let me pick the first show, I'll let you have two brownies now, instead of one."

"Okay!" Anna said, and eagerly devoured them both.

When they went out to the couch, Geoff held out his arm and Anna snuggled against his side. He started playing a video on the TV. It was another video that started with people lying in bed. Only this time--

Anna frowned at the screen. "Is that _Andi?_ " she asked, staring at the young girl lying in the bed.

"It looks like her, doesn't it?" Geoff said. "Maybe it is."

On _Andi's Adventures_ , Andi always wore overalls and had her brown hair in pigtails. Lying in bed, she still had her hair in pigtails, but when the man lying next to her lifted the covers, she was completely naked underneath. Anna stared in shock at Andi's soft pink nipples and bare privates. "Why is she naked?" Anna said.

"They're going to make each other feel good," Geoff said. "Remember what I told you before? It's okay for boys and girls to be naked together as long as it's private."

The man lying in bed next to Andi was naked too. He was older than Geoff, with gray hair and wrinkly skin and a long thing--a long _cock_ \--between his legs. He reached out and started to touch Andi: he rubbed at her arm, her shoulder, her hip. Then he leaned in and kissed her, right on the lips.

She felt Geoff's lips touch her own cheek in a kiss. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked. "Sleepy?"

She _was_ feeling sleepy, even more than she usually did after having a brownie. "Uh-huh," she said.

Geoff leaned over to the table and picked up his phone. He turned the camera on again, and then leaned his phone against a bowl on the table so it was pointing at where they were sitting on the couch. Then he turned to Anna and kissed her again, but this time he kissed her on the mouth. She made a noise of whining surprise as his lips sucked on hers and his wet tongue pushed between her lips to lick inside of her mouth. _"_ Ew, _stop,"_ she said, trying to lean away. But she was tired enough that her head was a little dizzy, and when Geoff put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her again, she couldn't seem to move away. She whined again as his tongue went inside her mouth and pressed against her own tongue.

When Geoff finally stopped kissing her, Anna felt relieved. But then she felt Geoff's hands on her shirt, and he pulled it up over her head so fast that she couldn't stop him. "What are you _doing?"_ she said, but she was so tired that her voice didn't sound as mad as it should have.

"I want to see your cute little nipples," Geoff said. He lifted her lax, sleepy body up and pulled her into his lap. On the TV screen, the old man had his head over Andi's chest, sucking on her soft pink nipples, and Andi had her eyes closed and was making a little crying sound. Geoff used his fingers to give Anna's nipples the soft little squeezes and tugs she usually liked, until they stood out on her chest like tiny pebbles. Then he leaned his head down and sucked one of them into his mouth. Anna gave a little cry of surprise. His mouth squeezed wet and tight around her nipple, and it made a warm nice feeling spread all through Anna's sleepy body. She looked down at his phone on the table and saw on the screen how Geoff sucked and kissed one of her nipples, then the other, just like the man was doing to Andi.

"You're doing such a good job," Geoff said when he finally stopped. He gave her a little hug. "Let's get your pants off."

Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, and even though she said _"No"_ complainingly, she didn't have the energy to stop him as he peeled off her pants and underwear. Now she was completely naked in his lap. He pulled her legs up like he did last time, so her feet could perch on his knees, but she was so tired that they slipped down again. "Poor thing," Geoff said. "You're really tired, huh?"

He put his hands under her thighs and spread them open, so each of her limp legs was dangling on either side of his lap. On the camera, she could see her privates showing again. "Okay, watch this next part carefully," Geoff said. "Andi does such a good job here."

On the screen, the old man was making Andi sit on the edge of the bed. Her dark brown pigtails hung down each side of her face. Then the man stood up and started moving his hand up and down on his cock, until it was standing out hard from his body. He stepped in closer to Andi and put his cock against her lips for her to kiss. She put her lips on it, then stuck out her tongue and licked it.

Geoff put a hand between Anna's legs and slid a finger up inside her. "Good," he said. "You're nice and relaxed." He pulled out the finger, then pushed _two_ inside her, and it didn't feel as tight as it did last time. Anna didn't complain as Geoff started to push his fingers in and out of her tingling pussy. She watched with drooping eyes as Andi opened her mouth on the screen, and the old man actually pushed the tip of his cock inside her mouth, so she was sucking on it like a popsicle.

Then Anna's eyes closed, and maybe she even fell asleep for a little while, because the next time she opened her eyes she was lying down on the couch, still naked, as Geoff stood above her. He was naked too now, and his cock was standing up off his body as he moved his hand up and down on it. He was holding his phone in his hand and pointing it down at her. "Here we go," he said, and then he climbed onto the couch, his knees on either side of Anna. She blinked dazedly up as his stiff cock bobbed in front of her face, and then he used his hand to push it down and press it against her lips.

She was too tired to do anything to stop him. He pushed against her lips until they parted, stretching wide as his thick, hot, heavy cock filled up her mouth. The tip pressed down so heavily on the back of her tongue that she gagged, making a choking wet noise. He held it there for another second before he pulled it back out again. _"Don't,"_ she gasped.

"You're doing fine," Geoff said, and he pushed his cock against her lips again, forcing it inside. The edges of her mouth hurt as her lips stretched to fit it. The tip of his cock pushed down on her tongue again, but this time he tried to push it in even deeper, and she gagged and choked again, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. When he pulled it out, she barely had time to breathe before he pushed it back in, and then he kept doing it like that, over and over, his cock shoving again and again into her wet, gagging mouth.

Then she heard Geoff make a loud grunting sound, and something bad-tasting suddenly filled up her mouth. She gagged miserably until finally Geoff pulled his cock out, and she immediately coughed the bad-tasting thing out, getting her chin and chest all wet. She glared up at Geoff, who was moving his hand on his cock and still pointing his phone down at her. "I couldn't _breathe,"_ she said tearfully.

"Sorry, baby," Geoff said with a raspy voice. "You did a very good job. Just like Andi."

He pointed at the TV screen, and Anna looked over. The old man had grabbed Andi's pigtails in his hands and he was _pulling_ on them, so hard that Anna knew it must hurt. She watched in scared fascination as he used the pigtails to yank Andi's head right down on his cock, going so deep into Andi's mouth that Anna could see it pushing against the _inside_ of her throat. Andi was making the same gagging choking noise that Anna had made, and Anna could see tears running down her cheeks, too.

"I don't want to watch anymore," Anna said, her chest hitching with a sob.

"Okay," Geoff said. "You don't have to watch, just close your eyes."

He sat down on the other end of the couch and kept watching it himself. His cock was limp now, but he kept grabbing at it like he wanted it to be stiff again. Anna closed her eyes and made a long, low whining sound. She didn't like any of this. She didn't like having Geoff's thing in her mouth, and she didn't like how mean the old man in the video was being to Andi. And Geoff hadn't even tried to give her a shiver yet. Anna put her hand between her legs and rubbed at her clit a little, but it didn't feel very good, and she was so tired that soon her hand fell back down on the couch.

"Aw, sweetheart, look at you rubbing your cute little pussy," Geoff said. He reached over and pushed two fingers back into Anna's hole, and even though Anna was mad at him, she squeezed down greedily against them and felt that nice, warm, prickly feeling start to move through her body. Geoff kept tugging on his cock while he pushed his fingers in and out of her, and after a while he let go of his cock and she saw it was standing up stiff again. She was finally starting to feel nice and relaxed like she usually did before her shiver when he took his fingers out. She whined again.

"You like having something hard in your little pussy, don't you?" Geoff said. "It makes you feel good?"

Anna nodded.

"I'm going to give you something that'll feel _really_ good," he said. He got up and propped his phone on the table again. Then he lifted Anna up so she was lying on her side, and then he laid down on the couch behind her, his naked body pressed against her back. The couch was small and they almost didn't both fit, so he had to put his arm around her and hold her very tight against his front. She could feel him breathing hard against the back of her head.

"Okay, sweetheart," he said. "Just relax."

She felt his hand grab her thigh, and he lifted her leg up so her privates were showing on the camera again. Then she felt something hard and hot touch the outside of her pussy. "What are you doing?" she said.

"I'm going to make your pussy feel so good with my cock."

Even though Anna was very tired, she felt a shock of panic. It was his _cock_ touching her, its tip pushing against her hole and starting to stretch it open. His cock was so much bigger than his two fingers, and the entrance to her pussy started to stretch so wide and tight that it hurt. _"No!"_ she said. "It's too tight!"

"It'll feel good in a minute," Geoff said, in that raspy voice she didn't like. "It only hurts a little bit at first."

She tried to wriggle away from him, but he held her in place and kept pushing into her hole. His cock seemed to get stuck when it was only a little ways in, and he gave his hips a very hard shove and forced it deeper. She cried out, tears starting to stream down her face again as she felt his thick hard cock go up inside her body. "You're okay," Geoff said. "Look at Andi. If she can do it, you can do it."

She looked over at the TV. The old man had stopped putting his cock in Andi's mouth, and now Andi was on her hands and knees on the bed, her messy pigtails hanging by her face. The man was behind her, and he was putting his cock inside her pussy, too. The camera got in closer and Anna could see how big Andi's pussy had to stretch to fit the cock inside. "See how nice and quiet she's being?" Geoff said. "She's taking it like a good girl."

Anna's lower lip trembled. Geoff's cock was so tight inside her small pussy that she couldn't help but whimper instead of being nice and quiet. Geoff started to pull his cock back out, and Anna felt relieved for a second, but then he pushed it back in again, so hard that it made her sob. Her pussy tingled and ached at the same time as Geoff's cock started to move back and forth inside her. On the screen, the old man started to push his cock in and out of Andi's pussy, too, almost pulling it all the way out and then meanly shoving it back in. Andi's pigtails swayed as the man shoved it into her again and again, so hard her whole body bounced forward on the bed.

Geoff started to push harder too, his cock shoving into Anna so deep that she thought she could feel it in her stomach. She couldn't help herself: she cried and whined like a baby as Geoff pushed his cock in and out of her sore pussy, and it only helped a little when Geoff reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit for her. "What a good little pussy, taking my cock so well," Geoff praised in that raspy voice. "You're going to feel so good when you have your shiver, I promise. Squeeze down on me, sweetheart."

Her pussy felt a little better when she squeezed against his hard cock. He started rubbing her clit faster as his cock pushed and pushed into her tired body, and after a while she found herself moving her lower half without even meaning to. It felt better when she squeezed down and pushed back against his cock. "Oh, baby," Geoff groaned. "Look how much you love being fucked. Your little body can't get enough of it, huh? Keep squeezing."

So Anna kept squeezing her pussy around his cock and moving the lower half of her body so she was pushing herself back onto it. Now it was starting to feel really good, and the warm prickle of her shiver started to build and build inside her. She whined. "Are you about to come, sweetheart?" Geoff asked, rubbing her clit harder. "Come on my cock, baby."

After just a few more seconds Anna felt the wonderful warm shaky feeling through her whole body, and her pussy squeezed down as hard as it could against the thick cock inside her. It made the warm feeling go on and on for much longer than usual. Just as the feeling started to fade away, Geoff made another loud grunting sound and pushed into her pussy hard, keeping his cock there without moving it. "Fuck," he said in his raspy voice. "Take it all, baby. Every last drop."

She didn't know what he meant until a minute later, when he picked up the phone from the table and put the camera between her legs to show her. She watched as his big cock pulled free of her stretched pussy, and then something white and wet started leaking out of her hole. "Ew," she said, remembering how he'd gotten the same white and sticky stuff all over her hands a few weeks ago. Now that gross stuff was _inside_ her.

"No, not _ew_ ," Geoff said, keeping the camera there as more of the white stuff dripped out of her pussy. "That's where it belongs. Boys are supposed to put it inside girls to make babies, right? You're too little to have a baby right now, but it's good practice for when you're older."

Anna made a face. "I don't want a baby."

"Aw, but you'd look so cute," Geoff said teasingly. "Girls like you are so cute when they're pregnant. So sweet and skinny with a big round belly."

His hand massaged her stomach, like he was imagining it. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and set his phone down on the table. "What a good girl," he said. "You did such a good job today. But you look tired. Do you want me to put you to bed?"

"Uh-huh," Anna said exhaustedly.

He picked her up off the couch. She saw the TV screen for a second before he carried her into her bedroom, and she saw the old man was still pushing his cock hard into Andi's pussy, and Andi was crying. Anna felt bad for her. "I don't like that movie," she complained, as Geoff tucked her into bed. "He's so mean to Andi."

"She's just so cute," Geoff said. "He can't help himself."

Anna squirmed under the covers, trying to get comfortable. Her pussy was sticky and starting to feel sore again. "I'll wake you up when it's dinnertime, okay?" Geoff said. "But remember, no telling your mom about this. She'd be mad if she knew you had brownies _and_ got to watch a grown-up movie."

"I know," Anna said.

Geoff leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Promise me," he rasped.

"I promise," Anna said.


End file.
